More Than A Rider
by Raevocrei
Summary: Along their journey to Dras'Leona, Brom, Eragon, and Saphira stop to rest along the coast of the great Leona Lake. Eragon, unaware of the depth of his relationship to Saphira, says something to hurt her. Can he make up for it? Rated M for explicit sexual relations between a man and his female dragon. Reader discretion is advised.


Eragon sat on the shore of Leona Lake in silence with Saphira lying next to him. The lake shimmered in the daylight, sparkling like thousands of brilliant gems. The horizon disappeared below the moving waters, leaving only an open, blue sky ahead. Warm, caressing rays from the spring sun shone down upon them, providing a blanket of comfort. Saphira's sapphire eyes gazed over the expanse as she watched like a sentinel. Eragon pondered over his future, alone in his thoughts. He was nearing his chance to avenge his uncle, Garrow, and kill the Ra'zac. Dras-Leona was just across the lake, a few days travel at the rate they were going.

Saphira shifted and her blue scales slid against another, resounding like chain-mail. Her serene consciousness pressed firmly against Eragon's mind. He released his anxious thoughts and joined hers, passing through the void to form a mental link between them. _You're worried_ , she stated. Eragon looked into her deep-blue eyes and saw her concern.

He sighed. _I'm not sure what will happen. What if the Ra'zac aren't in the city?_

 _Then we will search elsewhere._

 _The other option is Gil'ead; it would be impossible an impossible task because of Galbatorix!_

 _Then we will grow stronger,_ she said with affirmation. Visions of Eragon's training with Brom immediately flicked across their connection. Over the past few months of training with the old man, Eragon's mind and body has changed impeccably.

 _To be able to match the King would take years, if not decades... if not centuries! We don't have that kind of time!_ Eragon threw his arms up in the air, frustrated.

 _Vengeance need not be rushed. All that matters is the end goal. What if they are in Dras-Leona?_ _she asked._

 _Then I'll kill them._ Eragon tightened his fists and amplified his malicious intent.

 _Not by yourself._

 _No, Brom will be with me,_ he reassured.

 _And what if he's not and you are separated?_

 _Then I'll count on you to come crashing down!_ Eragon smiled. Saphira released a deep, guttural chortle, similar to the sound of grinding rocks.

 _And I'll flatten any buildings in my way to get to you._ Saphira lowered her head until it was at eye-level with Eragon. He patted her head and appreciated her company. He placed his forehead on the tip of her snout, feeling warmth radiate against him. The dragoness had changed his life entirely, and he was glad it happened. Though his tribulations were difficult, he overcame them with Saphira at his side. He rubbed the soft scales behind her cheek as she nuzzled him and said, _I'm glad I have you._

 _And I you._

 _I sometimes hate to admit it, but I'm glad Brom is around too. He's like a father to me. And you're like my mother._ Eragon felt disappointment immediately emanate from the dragoness. _Saphira? What's wrong?_

Saphira moved her head away and cast her vision back over the lake. _Nothing. I just lost track of thought._

 _What is it?_ he pressed.

A sense of urgency bounced across their link and Saphira closed her thoughts to him. Eragon scowled and attempted to regain their connection, but her thoughts were like a stone wall: solid and impenetrable. "Saphira!" he shouted. He banged his fists painlessly on her flank.

She ignored him.

Eragon cursed and sighed, resuming his own thoughts. _That crazed dragon._ He wondered what could have caused her to shut him out. _Was it what I said? I don't see why_. Saphira had been acting somewhat strange around him recently, but it was nothing questionable. _I'll ask Brom later when we return, he may know._

An hour passed in silence between them. Only the lake's crashing waves and whistling wind were heard. Eragon tried to speak to Saphira again and again until she finally allowed him. _I won't ask what that was about but know that you can tell me anything, Saphira._ Eragon felt a small hint of acknowledgment. _We should return to Brom before it gets late. I don't want to miss dinner._

Saphira agreed and knelt down so Eragon could mount her. He climbed onto her back, sitting between two white spikes where her muscular shoulders met her long neck. A makeshift saddle stretched around her body for Eragon. With his legs he held tightly to her as she pushed off with a mighty leap. After a few strenuous flaps of her wings, they were set into the air, free from the ground. Below them the lake slowly grew as more of its shimmering expanse was revealed beneath the fading orange light. Saphira flew high into the sky and glided with the air currents. Wind roared in Eragon's ears while he was buffeted by it. Before long they spotted their camp just inside a line of trees with Brom next to a glowing fire and the horses, Caedoc and Snowfire, tied to a tree. He looked up at them as they neared.

Saphira landed, flaring her wings out to drastically slow their descent, and met the ground with her hind-paws touching first. The sudden change of movement jostled Eragon violently, but he was used to it now and held strongly to her without falter. Brom greeted them lazily and continued to cook a small rodent over the fire. Eragon joined him, sitting at the other side of the small fire.

"Sorry," Brom said gruffly. "This is it. And we're nearly out of rations."

 _I will hunt,_ Saphira said and leaped back into the skies not a moment later. Eragon solemnly watched her leave, feeling a pit forming in his stomach. Soon her glistening sapphire scales were only a speck in the setting sky.

"What's wrong, boy?"

Eragon snapped to attention and stated, "Saphira has been acting strange."

Brom's usual inquiring look scrunched his face. "What do you mean strange?"

"Since we left Teirm, she's been clinging to me like a mother to a child. Today, I commented on it and said that she was like a mother to me. After that she blocked me out and hasn't been speaking to me since."

Brom sighed and withdrew his pipe, lighting it with a tinder box. Smoke rose into the air, swirling and twisting until it thinned out into nothing. "There comes a period of time where a dragon will cling to their rider. A lot of it derives from emotional ties, but most of it is created by instinct. Do you remember the talk I had with you about how dragons mate?"

"Yes."

"Saphira has reached the age where her hormones will suddenly spike and change. With this being her first experience, she is most likely confused. She may not realize it's happening at all."

"What is happening to her?" Eragon was concerned that it could be dangerous.

"Saphira is in heat, Eragon," Brom simply stated.

Warmth rushed to his cheeks; Eragon felt flustered. "Does that mean she wants a mate?"

"Naturally, yes. But she knows that a mate does not exist, so she doesn't know how to handle it."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Brom shook his head. "You really are daft. Think about it!"

Eragon knew what he was referring to, but he did not want to believe it. "But I'm a human... why would she want to mate with me?" He felt distressed. There was no way that he could be her mate, but he didn't want to hurt Saphira. He loved her.

"It's not so much about the physical act as it is the mental recognition of love. Naturally, you two should love each other, though not necessarily like mother and son. You two are companions. Saphira has been closer to you because she feels that her bond with you isn't strong enough."

Eragon let Brom's words sink in and thought about how to speak with Saphira. "What should I do?"

"Do not distance yourself and stay with her. You two should rest without me tonight and talk it through." Brom removed the rodent from the pig-stick and picked off pieces of meat. He handed Eragon's share to him and finished, "Use your judgment."

Eragon nodded and eagerly bit into his portion. It was a meager amount of food, but it was enough to satisfy his grumbling stomach.

Another hour passed before Saphira returned. Awkward feelings crept inside Eragon's mind as he thought about talking to her. Now that he knew she was in heat, he felt embarrassed for her.

 _Did you catch anything?_ Eragon asked politely.

 _An injured doe that had stranded away from the herd. She didn't have long to live. I thought it better to die at the claws of a predator than to die alone from weakness._

 _As would I._ Eragon was glad to feel Saphira's normal emotions again. She was calm and collected, speaking as if nothing was between them. She sat next to Eragon, her body much larger than his. The dragoness' shoulders were nearly level with Eragon's head when he stood. Her body was slightly larger than a full-grown horse.

 _Brom said we should be alone together tonight._

 _And a perfect night for it. The skies are void of any clouds and the moon is just beginning to rise._ Saphira sounded and felt enthusiastic about it. Eragon was uncertain.

When the sun had fully set and the time had come, Eragon set off with Saphira around the lake. They flew low in the darkness, rushing by the treetops with great speed. Eragon whooped and Saphira roared. Jubilance coursed through them like fire as they flew beneath a starry expanse. The bright moon reflected in Leona Lake's water like a glistening crescent as it neared its peak. Stars sprawled across the sky and disappeared beneath the horizon. The air was cool, but not chilly. It was comfortable.

Before long Saphira landed where the trees met the shoreline to the lake. Birds and other critters scurried away at the sight of them while they made themselves at home. The dragoness curled up in the grass and Eragon lay against her side. Warm scales relaxed him along with the soothing thoughts of his dragon. They talked for a while about various subjects, some more comedic than necessary. Hearing Saphira laugh made Eragon feel happy. He smiled with her wide, teeth-baring grins and laughed with her too. It felt like ages since they could relinquish themselves so freely. He hoped that they would always be like this.

 _I apologize for my actions earlier—it was immature of me,_ _Saphira said._

 _I would say that I understand why, but I really don't. Despite that I forgive you, Saphira,_ Eragon said and placed his forehead on her warm snout. Saphira lightly exhaled and held the human against her with a single paw curling around him protectively.

They embraced lovingly as Saphira replied, _I cannot control my feelings, Eragon._ The dragoness' grip suddenly tightened. _I am unsure of my own emotions, and it's pestering me greatly._

Emotions seeped and flowed from her like a river, showering Eragon with a torrent of thought. Eragon looked into Saphira's gem-like eyes, watching a tear form and fall down her cheek. _Saphira..._

 _I_ _am ashamed of what I feel._ Eragon felt her struggle, and he tried to comfort her. As soon as he did another torrent of pent-up feelings rushed at him, nearly drowning him in a reckless sea of emotion. Through it all he felt the powerful love that she had for him. It was more than anything else. Tears welled up in his eyes and soon streamed down his face. He held Saphira closely, looking to her warmth for comfort. Her claws pressed into his clothing as she embraced him tightly.

Unable to control herself, Saphira cried out with a single, somber wail. Eragon struggled to touch her thoughts. She pushed him away, but his persistence held him just within reach. The dragoness was breaking down before Eragon, and he had no idea what do to or what to say. She was always so calm and collected, never like this. It was impossible to grab her attention verbally or mentally, so the human was left with very few options.

And he hoped that this would work.

Eragon pulled her head to him and pressed his lips against hers. His stubby tongue pushed past her scaled lips and delved into her maw. Although it didn't go far, it was enough.

Saphira's roiling emotions suddenly calmed and settled. She kissed him. Confusion swept over their link, but it was quickly replaced by a fiery passion. They both closed their eyes, living in the moment that seemed to last forever. The physical act continued for a minute before they were both comfortable in committing to it. Eragon thought he would have been disgusted, but it was quite the opposite. Saphira was surprisingly tender, soft, and loving. Her body wrapped around him, cuddling him within her grasp. Every movement she made was gentle to avoid harming Eragon. His tongue brushed against the carnivorous contours of her teeth as he explored her mouth carefully. When they released the kiss, Eragon saw it in Saphira's sapphire eyes; he saw her satisfaction. He blushed, feeling his cheeks flush with heat. _I just kissed a dragon_ , he thought.

Saphira looked at him contently with a joyous expression. _Eragon..._ She leaned in and kissed him again. Eragon did not resist and felt her tongue press into his mouth. It was long and slimy, feeling completely alien and odd to the human. Nevertheless he encouraged it, licking and mingling with her rough tongue as he cocked his head to the side. Her saliva tasted earthy and bitter like her scent. It wasn't good or bad, and he enjoyed the intimate act. Saphira hummed happily and broke the kiss. She lingered for just a moment longer, holding her snout near his cheeks, breathing calmly.

 _Eragon...Why do you kiss me?_

 _I realized that I was wrong earlier. I love you, Saphira... not like a mother._

 _Like a mate?_ she asked hopefully.

 _Yes, like a mate,_ he stated reassuringly. Saphira grinned, baring her teeth joyfully. She nuzzled him happily as he caressed her scales. She unleashed her unguarded thoughts, showing Eragon her true emotions for the first time. Tears welled up in his eyes as he lived through her wistful, heartfelt memories. Since they bonded as Dragon and Rider, she had loved him immensely. Eragon had never known. He felt stupid to have never realized how deeply she truly cared for him. Her advances had all been shut down by him repeatedly. He rubbed the soft scales behind her cheek and said, _I'm so sorry, Saphira._

 _Do not torment yourself, little one._ She held him closer and continued, _It is in the past. We cannot turn around when we must continue moving forward._

Eragon agreed. _And we will do it together._

 _As more than just Dragon and Rider,_ she finished. Their eyes met and a lustful urge coursed from Saphira. It was strong and powerful, almost overwhelming the human. _Eragon..._ _Something has been pressing against my conscience for a long time, and it's been almost torturous._ Saphira looked to the side, gesturing Eragon to do the same. When he looked, he saw that she had spread her legs, leaving one dangling in the air and the other laying limply on the ground. Between her thick, muscular thighs was her swollen slit, parting her scales and revealing pink flesh. Even in the moonlight, he could see that it was glistening with wetness. _I have wanted a mate with whom I could share pleasure. It is true that I am a dragon and you are a human, but that should not limit us. It should not limit our love._

Her sincerity touched Eragon. He blushed and held his breath, his heart racing. Her scent struck him as he slowly inhaled. Its aroma lingered in his nostrils, enticing him for more. The human had never seen a woman's vagina before, and now he was staring at Saphira's most intimate part. Admittedly, he had caught glances before of her closed slit just out of curiosity. But now it was flowing with warm blood, begging to be satisfied.

And Saphira wanted him to do it.

Eragon struggled for words, lost in the thoughts of his lustful urges. _Saphira... I... I don't know. I've never had sex before._

 _And neither have I, Eragon._ _I want you to be my first._ Saphira encouraged him with her shameless thoughts, showing her desire to mate with the human.

Eragon gulped. _Where do I even begin?_ he thought to himself. Slowly and cautiously, he moved toward her hind-end, staring at her vent. He was willing—there was no doubt about that—but insecurities filled his mind. From what Brom told him of a dragon's reproductive organs, they were relatively similar a human's. Her slit ran vertically unlike most reptiles, and her clitoris rested above her entrance. Saphira shifted and lay on her back with her legs spread. Eragon admired her exotic figure. Her sapphire colored scales shone and glimmered even in the darkness. Toned muscles lined her body, following the gracile curvatures of her feminine form. Wings were tucked at her sides as she lay there exposed, looking at him with an eager expression. She clenched the toes on her hind-paws and looked at him seductively.

 _I didn't present myself so you could stand there and gawk,_ she teased. Thoughts of Eragon undressing and mounting her flicked over their link.

Eragon smiled and retorted, _You just wanted to show off._

Saphira laughed brightly. _Any male of my race would be drooling._ Eragon knew she was right. He began undressing with Saphira watching him intently. Once his final article of clothing was removed, he stood naked before his dragon. His member was slowly hardening. Cool air brushed his bare body as he exposed himself to the elements. Saphira's nostrils flared and she cooed softly to him. Eragon straddled the base of her tail and moved between her legs. There her earthy scent was nearly intoxicating. Eragon gulped again. He could see the arousal that already clung to her scales. Hesitantly, he reached out and felt them. The dragoness' entire vent could be covered with his palm, reassuring him that he wasn't too small yet. Warmth immediately embraced his hand, heating it as it pressed against her wet, fervent sex. The scales surrounding her slit were soft to the touch and damp from her slick secretions.

Eragon's hand smoothly glided over her crotch as Saphira crooned to him. Her tail twitched beneath him as he curiously rubbed her clitoris. The scales across her face scrunched with pleasure. Eragon smiled and looked at his cock. His erect member was twitching. His balls rested on Saphira's tail while he sat on the base of it. With his lubricated hand, he touched himself and rubbed his cock up and down. Saphira watched him as his hands slid effortlessly over his erected flesh. The human grunted and stopped.

 _Are you ready, Saphira?_ he asked timidly.

 _More than ready,_ she assured. With her permission Eragon gripped his length and guided the tip into her entrance as he scooted up on her tail. His head was above her scaly chest and his hands were placed beside her curled wings. He pressed in, sliding into her with little resistance. Eragon moaned as warmth suddenly surrounded and enclosed around his hard member. Saphira's muscles tightened down on him, showing amazing control as he had to forcefully push to penetrate deeper. The dragoness grunted and winced as he hilted her. They shared pleasure over their mental connection, amplifying their lusts and arousing them further. Eragon pulled out slowly and then quickly penetrated her again. His tip rubbed against her ridged walls as he passed through her velvety folds.

Saphira extended a forearm and held him against her. Her leathery pads pressed into his skin, smoothly rubbing his bare flesh. Her claws poked into his exposed rear as she lightly gripped him in an embrace. She smiled gently at him and encouraged him to continue. Eragon happily obliged and began a pattern. He thrust in and out of her vent, feeling pleasure bouncing across their link. Scales rubbed against the human's body as his movement increased. Soon their hips were meeting with audible smacks while he humped her continuously. Saphira elicited a moan. Eragon noticed that her sex was beginning to undulate around his length, rippling over it pleasurably. Her paw pushed harder against him with every thrust, pushing him slightly deeper into the dragoness.

Eragon rocked Saphira's body back and forth. Her hind-paws limply dangled in the air, moving with her body. Saphira was panting like a dog, breathing quickly in and out with her tongue slightly lolled out of her mouth. Eragon felt his body heating up, too. Sweat coated his skin. The cool night air wasn't enough keep him from Saphira's fervent body heat. Suddenly, he felt growing sensation in his loins. It was building up quickly with every thrust. Saphira felt it, too. Through their connection, they shared their pleasure as if it were their own. Eragon could feel Saphira's sex pulsating around his member; her orgasm was drawing nearer. She unfurled her wings and moaned loudly. Eragon placed his hands on her wing membranes, feeling the silky, skin-like material against his palms. Her thighs held to the human's sides as he rutted her almost as fast as he could. Smooth scales rubbed and poked into his skin with the motions of his hips.

Eragon groaned and felt his cheeks heating. Pressure welled up inside of his loins as he mated Saphira. Lying with her was nothing but bliss, even if she was a dragon. Her exotic body piqued his lusts in more ways than he could have imagined. With one last powerful thrust, he penetrated her as deeply as he could, hilting her with his balls smashing against her entrance. He cried out with Saphira as he climaxed and spewed his seed into her sex. Pleasure coursed like lightning over their connection as Eragon shared his experience with Saphira. She roared and hit her orgasm almost immediately after. A rushing wave of pleasure struck Eragon, and her sex milked him for his seed. Thick ropes of semen ejaculated from his pulsing tip and filled her. Saphira's tail thrashed beneath him, writhing like a snake. Her constant guttural moans and growls were like music to Eragon's ears. Hearing and feeling her satisfaction pleased him greatly.

Once he finished his orgasm, Eragon pulled out of his dragon and looked at her happily. Saphira looked at him with the same elation and smiled. _You did well, Eragon._ She breathed in deep, ragged breaths.

 _I never imagined that you would be so soft and warm_ , Eragon commented, and then hugged her belly with his head resting on her chest. Saphira laughed softly and placed a paw over him, gently caressing the human with loving strokes. The scales covering her underbelly were a slightly lighter shade of blue. They were smooth and soft to the touch. Eragon felt her chest rising and falling with her deep breathing, soothing him as he lay on the dragoness. _Where do we go from here?_ he asked.

 _What do you mean?_

Eragon looked up at her, meeting her questioning gaze. _Do we keep this a secret or will we be open about it?_

 _I do not see a reason for either option. Do you mean to tell the old one?_

Eragon blushed, imagining what Brom would say to him after finding out that they had sex, that he had laid with a dragon. _No..._

 _Then we will conceal ourselves from this world, so we may be alone together._ Saphira gently nuzzled him with her snout, comforting him with her thoughts. _I understand that humans will ridicule you, so do not trouble yourself._

 _Thank you, Saphira,_ Eragon replied. Saphira acknowledged his gratitude and looked upward, gazing at the stars. Her muscles suddenly relaxed as she took in a deep breath and slowly released it.

 _The sky is beautiful tonight,_ she stated. Eragon shifted and climbed off of Saphira. He sat of the ground with the grass prickling his rear and leaned against her chest. Saphira rolled onto her side and hugged him with one forearm, holding him against her warm scales. Her tail curled in front of her body and lay over his lap while she tucked her wing against him, protecting his naked body from the chilling, night air like a blanket. Eragon smiled at her, and she returned the gesture. Together, they admired the shimmering expanse above them. Light cast down from the crescent moon, brighter than all of the stars. The waters of the lake gently flowed, providing a peaceful ambiance for a perfect night.

Eragon had no idea how late it was, but he did not care. As long as he was with Saphira time seemed endless. Not much later exhaustion encumbered him as his head grew heavy. He closed his eyes, feeling contentment wash over him as he fell asleep in Saphira's comfortable grasp. It was the first time since Garrow's death that he felt truly happy, and Saphira was the sole reason for it.


End file.
